Dignidad
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Hay cosas en la vida que te enseñan, a valorarte, a quererte y a pensar en ti antes que todos los demás. Sin embargo, eso es calificado como egoísmo ¿pero es egoísta no dejarse lastimar? Sí ya lo hicieron, regresar a la persona como si nada, permitiendo que esta nos lastime una vez más. No es orgullo, es dignidad; no es egoísmo es quererse uno mismo…


**Dignidad**

 **Hay cosas en la vida que te enseñan, a valorarte, a quererte y a pensar en ti antes que todos los demás. Sin embargo, eso es calificado como egoísmo ¿pero es egoísta no dejarse lastimar? Sí ya lo hicieron, regresar a la persona como si nada, permitiendo que esta nos lastime una vez más. No es orgullo, es dignidad; no es egoísmo es quererse uno mismo…**

Radamanthys, estaba realmente cansado de esa situación, por mucho que sea aun juez del inframundo y por lo mismo su naturaleza gustaba del caos, no era lo mismo cuando sus compañeros jueces andaban peleados, y sabrá solo algún dios el motivo.

Y ahora que fue?- pregunto ni bien pudo contemplar la cabellara negro violeta de Aiacos –

Nada que le importe a tu persona de una sola ceja – gruño el portador de Garuda, mientras se desquitaba arrancando las flores, que tanto cuidaba Orfeo –

Me importa, porque el que se estén lanzando cosas de un lado a otro, mientras estoy en el centro de su guerra no es gracioso – y sin importarle la mirada de "lárgate" del nepalés el rubio recogió una desdichada flor amarrilla – sabes que Orfeo se quejara con Pandora y Hades?-

No me importa – Wyvern no ocultó su sorpresa al escuchar el tono de voz usado por Garuda. Ese tono lejano que le hizo recordar, solo una vez haberlo escuchado antes –

Si no me dices, siempre puedo preguntarle a Minos – supo que toco un nervio con lo que dijo, pues Aiacos se había tensado –

No creo que te diga – ningún insulto precedía a esa oración, eso era demasiado extraño y delatador –

Aia, somos…bueno, no precisamente el tipo de amigos que se dicen todo o que son amables, con solo pensar en ese tipo de amistad me da un escalofrió – su ceño se frunció – pero al fin y al cabo somos amigos – concluyo y callo a la espera de que el oriental dijera algo –

Te gusta el chisme, no? – le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con una media sonrisa –

Puede ser – ladeo el rostro el rubio, sin apartar la mirada del lugar y de las flores que aún eran arrancadas por su amigo – Además es algo poco común verlos pelear, y cuando lo hacen es mejor no atravesarse… pero hay algo que no es normal – negó –

Le dije – soltó sin impórtale cortar la perorata del inglés –

…- su mirada dorada se quedó plantada en la figura de su compañero, como buscando la razón para esas palabras que inicialmente no tuvieron ningún sentido para él, más luego en procesarlas - que...? - balbuceo -

Habla como persona - regaño y desvío la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado de pronto –

Como quieres que este! Sabes lo que me acabas de decir, o mejor dicho lo que dijiste?! – el unicejo era un exagerado, eso era un hecho, más tampoco podía culparlo y es que en verdad lo que había dicho, no era nada digerible –

Cierra tu inmundo hocico, Rada, que no quiero que el mundo se entere – grupo por lo bajo sin tener intensión de gritar o hacer algo por llamar la atención, suficiente tenía con el exagerado del inglés –

Oye! Tampoco me hables, así que solo quise ayudar – se cruzó de brazos –

Gritando no lo haces – reto el peli negro violeta –

Tampoco, haciéndote la nenita delicada – rebatió el europeo, sin darse cuenta que ese sería el detonante para que Aiacos dejara salir toda lo que lo molestaba –

Imbécil! – Sus negro violetas, se clavaron como dagas en Wyrven, que poca importancia le daba – sabes que odio que me trates así! El que sea tú amigo no te da el derecho que me trates así! No todos somos unos idiotas insensibles como tú, que juegas y manipulas a las personas! Como si fueran tus marionetas y ya me canse ser una de ella…- el rubio, supo en ese instante que era lo que tanto molestaba al Garuda – ya me canse ser esto…- concluyó, sin impórtale que Rada no fuera el causante de su enfado – yo, disculpa…- desvió su mirada y sus puños se apretaron. Que estúpido, como podía comportarse así. Él era un juez del inframundo, y por ello debía evitar esos entupidos sentimientos, pero tonto corazón humano –

…- no sabía que decir, nunca fue bueno para la palabras amables, siempre fue brusco y nunca sus amigos necesitaron de esa cualidad, pero ahora… -

…- el silencio se extendió por largo momento, ninguno sabía que decir. Uno avergonzado por sus anteriores palabras y el otro no encontrándolas para ayudar –

***M***

Dignidad, dignidad…- decía una y otra vez tratando de recordarse la razón, por qué debía mantenerse alejado del noruego –

No siempre lo vas a poder evitar – Radamanthys iba a su lado con los brazos cruzados, sin mirarle le comento –

Cierto, pero siempre estás tú – le sonrió, como cuando aún no era un temible juez –

Eso no, no quiero meterme – negó y cerró sus ojos por un momento – es algo de dos – concluyó –

De tres, si estoy mal te hago saber – expresó sin darle tiempo al rubio de replicar, se adelantó –

Aiacos! – bufo y no es que no le gustara ayudar al Garuda era simplemente que no podía mostrarse débil –…- solo recordar la vez anterior, cuando Aiacos le grito algo que no era para él, al final lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarlo, algo que no volvería a repetir a menos que fuera extremamente necesario –

***M***

Siempre podemos ir a Nepal – sugirió Aiacos –

Como para qué?, odio el calor y la comida china no es de mi agrado – expreso con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro el inglés –

Tu ignorancia, es excesiva Rada – negó y le metió un coscorrón – Nepal, es…- iba diciendo cuando –

Planeando hacer un viaje, sin mí? – claro, faltaba el tercer juez y el sujeto en cuestión –

Cómo crees? – expreso de manera sínica el oriental –

No hablo contigo – le gruño el peli blanco –

Hablaste en plural, y a menos que consideres sujeto a la ceja de Rada – respondió sin duda –

Claro la ceja de Rada es más importante y tienes más valor que tú – contraataco el Noruego –

Enserio?, y yo creía que el sin valor eras Tú? – respondió rápidamente ocultando su dolor tras esa agresión. Se odiaba por sentir afecto por ese imbécil –

Quien se está arrastrando tras mío, si no eres tú? – Sonrió con malicia, al ver la casi inadvertida mueca en el rostro contrario–

Basta Minos, tú no eres nadie para hablarle así a Aiacos! – intervino Rada, al darse cuenta también del dolor causado por Minos, y se sintió aludido en ese ataque… el porqué, prefería ignorarlo –

No hablo contigo Wyrven. No te metas – la seriedad y molestia invadieron el semblante del noruego –

No le hables así a Rada! Quien te crees que eres, eh? – Aiacos lo miro de manera fría – no eres más que nosotros, tal vez en un cargo, pero como persona no eres nada, eres una mier…- las palabras de Garuda fueron calladas de golpe, por la repentina risa del mayor de los tres –

Quien diría defenderías a Radamanthys – expreso de manera mordaz – ya se la metiste? – pregunto al rubio que lo miro desubicado inicialmente, para luego pasar a mirarlo con enojo –

Vete a la mierda, Minos – contestó Radamanthys tomando de los brazos a Aiacos que estaba aún paso de lanzarse sobre el mayor –

***M***

Como había terminado peleado con sus dos compañeros?. Si, A hora que lo recordaba, todo era por su estúpido ego, que se inflo más al escuchar la confesión de quien era su mejor amigo – jajaja…- rio con ironía ante ese pensamiento. Que amigos tenían una relación como la que tenían y cuando uno expresaba algo el otro se burlaba y hasta lo humillaba. Que Aiacos nunca fue tan cruel, como él podía ser. Debía admitirlo había sido excesivamente cruel con Garuda sin razón alguna, se merecía que ahora no le hablara e incluso que Rada este de su parte. – y cuando pasara? – se preguntó –

Cuando te des cuenta que no solo tu sientes y cuando pienses en disculparte – respondió Rada que iba pasando en ese instante. Sin detenerse a escuchar al peli blanco, continúo su camino –

 *****M*****

 **PV: bueno, espero les haya gustado**

 **Ikki: otro con un final inconcluso…-**

 **PV: que?! No siempre tiene que terminar como quieres…además es un final abierto…**

 **Ikki: mejor di que no supiste como seguirlo –**

 **PV: tenía que decirlo, no? T.T –**

 **Ikki: vaya que a esta le hace falta salir…**


End file.
